oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Obliterate Everything 3 Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the Obliterate Everything 3 wiki, a collaboratively edited and written information database for any player of Obliterate Everything 3 (OE3). This website is a comprehensive source of information for everything about this game. OE3 has been published on Kongregate . Using this wiki allows anyone who is a fan of OE3 to contribute, and help OE3 Wikia become a great resource for the game. This wiki is sanctioned by cwwallis, developer of OE3, and administered by Daggan, mindless Kongregate addict. Information on the Campaign, Factions, Patch Notes and Strategies are also listed in this wiki. OE jargon goes to Glossary. Obliterate Everything 3 Players Group: Facebook group. Suggestions for the game can be added at Suggestions Fighters A fighter takes 10 seconds to be built on Fighter bay. Medium Ships Capital Ships A capital ship takes 15 seconds to be built on Starport. Turrets Munitions Munitions are a type of upgrade as well as a type of technology. When a munition appears as an upgrade on a ship, it overrides any munitions tech you load. Fighters from carriers use same munitions as carriers that spawned them. Munitions never effect beam weapons, except for some AI races. Munitions don't stack. NOTE : Self-Destruct will follow Tech Munitions if there is one. So, a Piranha with Acid Rounds and Self-Destruct mod and a tech of Iridium rounds will have a acid bullet and Iridium self-destruct. Munitions do not apply to lasers as they aren't necessarily projectile-type weapons. Upgrades This is a table of upgrades that may appear on upgradable items. Occasionally, some upgrades can appear twice or even thrice on a single item. This table does not include munitions. Each upgrade increases the credit value of an item 3 times. Items with one, two, and three upgrades have green, red, and blue backgrounds respectively. Green items in the store are purchasable with credits, while blue and red items can only be bought for platinum. Fury hangar No (?) (Exclusive to carriers) All ship launches by your carrier have plasma shot and self-destruction. Auxiliaries Auxiliaries are special buildings. You can only bring 2 at time and cannot be upgraded (for now). Technologies Other Pages Check the Campaign page for information about the campaign. Make sure to check out the factions page for information about the AI enemies you'll meet in the campaign. See patch notes for information about the latest updates. Guides/Strategies/Tactics/Builds This section is for posting any advice on how to play the game that anyone wants to share. Please check the Strategies page as well. *Daily Platinum Bonus resets at 0:00 UTC. *The Shop resets every hour. *Winning a PvP game awards 1 platinum. *A small asteroid has a total of around 500 metal. *A large asteroid has a total of around 2000 metal. Builds that could be listed: Metal Economy Build *Requires Processors in order to suffice energy needs if ever metal reaches surplus. *Fighter bays should normally replace traditional Extractors due to their dedication in building Miners since they expand metal mining range indefinitely. **Miners attack enemy ships and buildings, in return, gives off extra metal. *Large Metal supplies give off easy access to powerful long-ranged units, especially Capital Ships. *Metal Economies usually suffer being virtually limited, only having a fixed amount of existing asteroids to provide the needed resources. *Exhumer is a good thing to bring if you use this strategy. Fighter Build *Fighters are the cheapest units to build in the game, but are also the least durable and least powerful. *Full on versions of fighter rush are more risky, but have a much greater chance of ending the game immediately. *Often times mods such as cloak/ acid/ freeze/ and engines also allow a greater chance of success. *Often this build is supplemented with some energy generation. Turret/primer lock Turret/ Constructor Lock Freeze Lock It is a situation when you completely freeze enemy structures by using freeze rounds, usually making your opponent defenseless and low economy Turtle build *This build relies on building defenses to wall off your enemy and not producing many ships but fending off enemies with defenses while you save up enough for Capitals. This strategy is typically used against Infest. *The "Walking Wall" is used in this strategy. Players will build up a line of turrets than can hold off an attack, then build a constructor ahead of the defensive line and quickly build the same amount if not more turrets than behind the constructor. Eventually the goal is to 'walk' your turrets into the enemy base where they can destroy the command center. Depending on your turrets this build usually requires very little metal. Carrier Builds *Assaults done using Carriers supplemented by carrier Racks and special launches *Generic Types: Jupiter/Legion+Sapphire hangar (Shields Optional), add carrier racks and munitions of choice *Any ship with pirhana hangar, engine and self destruct + plasma mastery and munition of choice, best with exhumers to further mining *Special types used: Jupiter+Fury hangar+Self destruct, Add Plasma mastery and munitions of choice with carrier racks if possible *Witht the Addition of Naval Yards; Corvette+saph+freeze+carrier racks+naval yard has become popular Turret Rush *Primers are good on this strategy *The goal is to harass enemy by turrets to harm enemy frontline, and in later game, station being attacked *Bomb Rack, Quad Micromissile, Laser Cannon and Plasmacaster are the main turret for this. *Constructor and Barricade/Tactical Shield is your friend with this strategy. Guide: Boss Turret Rushing We need a forum. Someone start one. Category:Browse